


Christmas for Yuuko

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Taichi goes last minute Christmas shopping for his mom. Again.
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Christmas for Yuuko

It was Christmas Eve- and in Odaiba, Taichi was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

He had been shopping for months after school to pick out presents with his allowance, one gift at a time. It had taken a lot of thinking, but he had finally been able to get each of the other Chosen Children a gift that he was sure they would love. But he had forgotten his mom.

Again.

Quickly throwing his shoes and jacket on, he ran out of the house, leaving a note that promised he would be back by dinner, and that he needed to run by Yamato’s and drop off his present.

Tai noticed that the mall was nearly empty when he arrived, but as the shops began to close, he spotted one jewelry store still open towards the back entrance.

Quickly hopping the turnstile, he dashed into the store, nearly knocking over a nearby display case.

“I’ll take those!” he shouted to the stunned cashier, haphazardly pointing to a pair of ruby-colored earrings hanging on the clearance rack. Handing over money as fast as he could, he paid the woman and ran out of the store like a pint-sized hurricane.

* * *

“Taichi, welcome home! How was Yamato’s?”

“It was great Mom, but I gotta…use the restroom!” he yelled as he slammed his bedroom door.

 _That silly boy,_ Yuuko thought to herself. 

_Every year._

* * *

Taichi fell asleep in a pile of wrapping paper, the Kamiya Christmas saved just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
